What does love mean?
by DilaLOVE
Summary: Orion is a alien who doesn't know what love means, so when Emma asks him a big question to help her to defeat a monster will he find the meaning of love? I AM NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES, SORRY. Emma and Orion love story because there is not many of them. (The oc is Orion because he does not have a character on this.) Read, comment-SMILE :-)


**What does love mean? Chapter one**

**Hi, so this is my first power rangers fanfiction and I would just like to say that I LOVE power rangers. I'm still childish, but who isn't. Okay, so when I say I love power rangers due to my age I haven't actually watched all the serieses so I won't really know that much like the zords and weapons like that so please don't start saying mean stuff to me, because as you know I have loads of homework so I will try to update like twice a week!**

**Okay, let's get this thing started!**

"Orion, will you marry me?" Emma said, giving me a look. What does that even mean? It's a complete puzzle!

I could hear in the back round Troy, Gia, Noah and Jake laughing hysterically. I almost forgot. Emma. She's still waiting for my answer but I have no idea what that even means, well, I don't know what a lot of words mean but I've read that people use the term 'Will you marry me' to show that they want to spend each others life with each other forever and ever and eve- AHHHHH! I'm only like 16 years old I'm too young, as I read, to get married.

What I don't understand is that why Emma would want to marry me? Well, I'm not really complaining she is very- what do humans call it?- _pretty_ I think I used that right.

I hear that the others (excluding Emma) have stopped laughing and are now waiting impatiently for my answer. I don't know what to say so I just come out with a "huuuhhhh" that's what humans say when they have no idea what to say, right?

Emma looks at me and smiles. She grabs my hand she makes them intertwine with mine. Then, she skips off dragging me along until we're out of sight from the others.

"Sorry" Emma looked up, looking straight at my eyes, "I should've known that you wouldn't know a thing I just said" She stopped skipping once we were near a bench, then, she sat down, patting a place next to her indicating that I should sit down next to her.

"Do you want to know what it means?" I nodded "Well, a man likes a girl and by 'like' I mean he _really_ likes that girl, so he decides that it's time for them to get married so they can start a family together. He then proposes to her and she either says 'yes' or 'no' and if she says 'yes' then they will get married! It's the most terrific thing _ever_, one day, I'm going to get married to my prince Charming!" She smiles and looks up to the sky. I wonder what Emma sees in a guy? She might like Troy, he is a leader and Emma did say she wanted a _prince Charming _for a guy.

"So, when I asked if you will marry me I was supposed to say that we can pretend to get married to distract the monster with a fake wedding!" She grabs my hand again and now we're standing "It will be _so _amazing, we can have spotlights, red roses, you'll be wearing a red tuxedo, I'll be wearing a _long _white wedding dress and everything will be white..." She just keeps going on and on and on. I stare at her. She seems to know a lot about weddings _and _she's going through a lot of trouble for our wedding.

~One hour later~

I'm now at _me _and _Emma's '_wedding'. I'm in a black tux-e-do. It's fully black and on the inside I'm wearing a white collar shirt and a black bow tie. I have a white flower pinned to my tux and my shoes seem very _shiny. _

Suddenly, Emma walks in. At on glimpse at her I very well think she looks _stunning. _What is this feeling? I feel like the room is closing in I feel like I should back away before it's to late, what to do?

I get out my morpher and call Troy (_Troy_/ Orion)

"Help"

"_Sorry, man you just have to through with this!"_

"What should I do?"

Gia "Just make Emma happy"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

Gia "just give her a little kiss"

And with that they hung up.

Okay, Orion, if you can fight monsters and goons than you can marry girl, but this wasn't just any girl, this was Emma we're talking about.

Emma finally reached me, she looked ready, well, if she's ready, then I'm ready. I lifted up her vail. I stared into her chocolate brown eyes, I looked at all her features, her hair was curly-very long if I might add- it glistened in the light as did her eyes. I-I think I'm falling inlo-

But before I could think about that a "grr" was heard and Emma looked straight at the door. It was that monster.

"He's buying it, we need to get him inside" Emma whispered "Pick me up" I did as she commanded and the monster creaked at the door more "Kiss me" the words came out of her mouth as if she knew exactly what it means, but the problem is, I don't have a clue what it means.

Emma leaned in. What is going on?

She leaned in closer and closer and closer and before you know it her lips were on mine.

She was, in human term, kissing me.

Oh, I nearly forgot, I wanted to take a picture of every moment so here it goes.

I lifted up my right arm, while the left held Emma, and I took a picture with my morpher.

Emma's hands came around my neck, I think that's how you do this 'kissing' thing. If this is how you do it Emma is really good at it.

I could feel my cheeks light up and my head feels a bit dizzy but I'm okay. At least I think I am.

This is turning out to be a great day.

**So how did you like it? Please review!**

**Hey, you know this episode, it was like the power rangers samurai one were Mia and Jayden got married. Except in this one it was only Emma and Orion.**

**By the way I love reading fanfictions but I haven't seen any Emma and Orion ones and I really want to read some because I think they have a lot of chemistry.**

**Whenever I watch a episode of super megaforce I always try to see for Emma and Orion connections.**

**I am a total SHIPPER!**


End file.
